The Twist
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 13 year old Alex Russo ends up at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, which Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, House of Night and Wiztech are involved in. Alex becomes friends with a group of fledglings, or as she calls "Dracula Juniors", and with the Golden Trio. Alex's life gets twisted upside down in less than a year. Alex/Harry, Zoey/Stark Written for IloveAlexandharry
1. Chapter 1

**This whole story goes out of ****IloveAlexandharry****.**

**Chapter 1**

16 year old Zoey Redbird walks into her Drama class that Professor Nolan teaches.

"Ok class, we are going on a fieldtrip. A few students have already agreed to come. Can those students please come in?" Nolan asks.

Zoey looks at the door to see her best friends, Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, the twins; Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates, Jack Twist, James Stark, Erik Night and Aphrodite walk in. Zoey looks at her friends amused but shakes it off.

Damien and Jack are both gay and are each other's boyfriend. The twins are not really twins; they are just too alike and think alike.

Stevie Rae, Damien, the twins, Jack and Stark are all 16 like Zoey, while Aphrodite and Erik are 18.

"So this trip is to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House of Night was chosen to compete against Hogwarts and three other wizard schools. All I know is that there is Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Wiztech. We will be gone for the whole school year and to go to school there. Who wants to come?" Zoey immediately raises her hand.

Nolan writes Zoey's name down and hands Zoey a packet that talks about Hogwarts and its grounds.

~A&H~

Over at Wiztech a young 13 year old girl, by the name of Alex Russo, is running down a hallway being chased by her older 17 year old brother Justin, and younger 11 year old brother Max.

"We know you hate school Alex, but Hogwarts isn't like Tribeca Prep or Wiztech!" Justin shouts after Alex.

Alex stops and turns around.

"What do you mean Hogwarts isn't like school?" Alex questions. Justin stops in front of Alex, while Max jumps up and down. Justin hands Alex a packet.

Alex looks at it and immediately begins to read it.

"Sweet... Hogwarts is my kind of school." Alex grins once finished reading it.

~H&A~

Finally at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, a 14 year old guy, is sitting in the courtyard with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, also 14.

"So Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are already here. Where are House of Night and Wiztech?" Ron asks.

"Ron, they are coming from United States of America. Wiztech is... well, no one knows. House of Night is from Oklahoma." Hermione sighs.

"Whatever." Ron rolls his eyes. Harry shakes his head and looks at the setting sun.

~A&H~

_What does this year have planned?_ Harry, Zoey and Alex questions in their minds.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

_Finally at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, a 14 year old guy, is sitting in the courtyard with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, also 14._

"_So Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are already here. Where's House of Night and Wiztech?" Ron asks._

"_Ron, they are coming from United States of America. Wiztech is... well, no one knows. House of Night is from Oklahoma." Hermione sighs._

"_Whatever." Ron rolls his eyes. Harry shakes his head and looks at the setting sun._

_~A&H~_

_What does this year have planned? Harry, Zoey and Alex questions in their minds._

_Now:_

Alex walks up to the castle with her brothers, and a few 17 year old Wiztech students. One of their teachers leads them up to the castle in their uniforms. Well... Alex isn't wearing her's. She argued until she won.

As the 12 Wiztech students step into the entrance hall of Hogwarts, Alex sees a group of people with quarter moons of their foreheads in blue.

"Cool." Alex whispers, "Can I go talk to them?" Alex asks the teacher.

"No." The male teacher snaps.

Alex rolls her eyes and walks over to the 10 people with the marks.

"Hi." A young girl smiles.

"Hi. I'm Alex Russo." Alex holds her hand out to the girl.

"I'm Zoey Redbird." Zoey smiles and shakes Alex's hand, "How old are you?"

"13. You?"

"16."

"Cool. My little brother is 11 and my other duffis of a brother is 17."

Zoey laughs softly already liking Alex.

"What school are you from?"

"Wiz-retarded-tech." Zoey giggles at Alex's fake enthusiasm, "What about you?"

"House of Night."

"Are you American? I can't hear a British accent."

"House of Night is in Oklahoma, United States. Why?"

"Well, I dunno. I'm from New York, United States. Wiztech is in the United States. What is House of Night?"

"House of Night is from people who are turning into vampyres. But your body may not accept the change, so people die." Alex's eyes widen in surprise.

"So vampyres like Dracula?"

Zoey chuckles loving Alex even more. Alex is like a younger version of herself.

"I thought that too when I got marked." Zoey taps her quarter moon on her forehead, "I'm a fledgling and we have special diets. It's stupid, but it keeps us alive and well."

"Sweet. I love being a wizard." Zoey watches Alex pull out her wand and whispers something. Soon enough pancakes appear and Alex picks one up before eating it.

"ALEX!" Zoey and Alex both jump and look over at the Wiztech group. There they see a guy rushing over to them.

"Sup Justin?" Alex asks pretending to be innocent as she makes the pancakes disappear, "And you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation. You told me that."

"Whatever. You heard Professor Sky. You are not allowed to talk to this school." Justin pulls on Alex's arm.

"But... I heard a 'go for it'." Alex smirks. Zoey fights back a laugh, already knowing that Alex likes to annoy her brothers and test her limits.

"He said no." Justin argues.

"He said yes." Alex argues in return.

"He said no."

"He said yes."

"He said no."

"He said yes."

"He said no."

"He said yes."

"He said no."

"He said monkey's have wings."

"What?" Justin looks at his younger sister like she is a nutcase.

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Can I talk to Zoey now?"

"Ok." And just like that Justin walks away still confused. Alex turns to Zoey with a smirk.

"And that's how you get what you want." Zoey snorts and begins to laugh hysterically with Alex.

"Zoey!" Zoey looks at her best friend Stevie Rae.

"Ya Stevie Rae?" Zoey asks.

"Who's your friend?"

"Stevie Rae, this is Alex Russo. She goes to Wiztech. Alex, this is my best friend Stevie Rae Johnson." Zoey introduces the two.

"Sweet. You two are Dracula Juniors." Zoey rolls her eyes and wraps her right arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Hey Z, she's like you." Stevie Rae laughs.

"ALEXANDRA RUSSO!" Alex ducks her head quickly and slips between Zoey and Stevie Rae.

"I'm in trouble. He finally caught on." Stevie Rae looks at Alex amused and looks to see an older, guy version of Alex, storm over, "Hey Justin. You finally caught on I see."

"Get over to the group right now Alexandra. I am going to write to mom and dad telling them what you are doing." Justin glares.

"I was making friends. What's the crime in that?" Alex argues as the two siblings walk over to their school again.

"You broke the one rule that the school has set."

"What's that? We can't make friends with other schools?"

"Exactly."

"What the hell is wrong with Crumbs?" Alex mutters. Zoey and Stevie Rae watches Alex turn around and walk backward, "Talk to you two later Dracula Juniors!" they wave at Alex laughing at Alex's nickname for them.

"I like her." Stevie Rae grins at Zoey.

"I know." Zoey agrees.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_I was making friends. What's the crime in that?" Alex argues as the two siblings walk over to their school again._

"_You broke the one rule that the school has set."_

"_What's that? We can't make friends with other schools?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_What the hell is wrong with Crumbs?" Alex mutters. Zoey and Stevie Rae watches Alex turn around and walk backward, "talk to you two later Dracula Juniors!" they wave at Alex laughing at Alex's nickname for them._

"_I like her." Stevie Rae grins at Zoey._

"_I know." Zoey agrees._

_Now:_

"Please welcome the two American schools... House of Night and Wiztech!" The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, calls.

House of Night walks into the great hall first, then Wiztech.

The Wiztech students march in like they are in an army. Alex rolls her eyes and walks normally.

Zoey and Stevie Rae watches Alex makes faces behind the teacher and they begin to laugh quietly.

"Who are you laughing at?" Stevie Rae and Zoey turns and sees Aphrodite, the twins, Damien, Jack, Erik and Stark, looking at them.

"Oh, Zoey's new friend Alex Russo, from Wiztech." Stevie Rae laughs.

The 7 best friends look and see the person Zoey and Stevie Rae are laughing at. The 7 of them begin to laugh as Alex making a fishy face behind the teacher.

"How old is she?" Damien asks chuckling.

"13." Zoey giggles.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione watches Wiztech walk in. Harry couldn't take his eyes off this one girl. The only girl in the group to be exact.

Suddenly, they begin to laugh as the girl begins to act like a monkey with a little boy next to her, copying.

"Eeee, ooo, eeee, ooo, eeee, ooo, eeee, ooo." The girl and little boy jump around clearly hyper.

"Alexandra and Maximilian Russo. Grow up. Maximilian, you are 11 years old. Alexandra, you are 13 years old. It's about time the two of you grow up and learn to be respectful!" The teacher guy snaps at them. Max and Alex stops and Alex glares.

"You know, that's not the way to get my respect. Professor Crumbs is better then you Professor Elijah Sky. Crumbs respects Max and I for who we are. We are still children so grow a brain." Alex turns to Max and grabs his shoulders and begins to rub them, "Listen to me Max. Asswipe doesn't know us or have a childish bone is his body. You and I will be..." Alex wraps her left arm around his shoulders and becomes dramatic, "The World's Best Amusement Entertainers! We will light up the darkest of days with our childishness. Are you with me?" Alex raises her right hand.

"One hundred percent sis!" Max gives Alex a high-five and they begin to jump up and down, holding hands before skipping in a circle.

Alex begins singing softly to only Max, both forgetting they are supposed to be on their best behaviour and representing their school in a different country. Alex knows this is the only song that calms Max down, ever since he was a baby. Alex's mom Theresa got Alex to sing with her when Max was born.

It turned out that Alex has an amazing singing voice and it's the only thing that made Max calm and happy.

_Sitting on my driveway, you and me  
Spinnin' my hair around my finger  
And wondering what you're thinkin' 'bout  
You pull a daisy from the ground then you tear off every petal  
With each one you tell me why you like me and I'm special  
As they're falling down_

Alex and Max begin to swing side to side.

_I hold on to every word you say to me  
You know how to make this girl go crazy  
I think you're reading my mind_

_You give me real soft kisses, walk me to the door  
Whisper how amazing this is  
And tell me I am beautiful  
Hold me just a little tighter when they're playin' our song  
Make me smile when my night has gone wrong and give me your hand to hold  
I'm fallin' so fast when you love me like that_

Max and Alex begin to dance to the song that the Russo family loves and know off by heart.

_You call just to tell me that you're missing me  
And we end up talking all night long  
'Cause we got a lot to say  
When we hang out at the game on Friday night  
I love how your blue eyes stay glued on mine  
Instead of watching them play_

_Maybe all of this is stuff you don't realize  
But you're making me feel those butterflies_

The five schools watches in shock as Justin and Max begins to sing with Alex.

_You give me real soft kisses, walk me to the door  
Whisper how amazing this is  
And tell me I am beautiful  
Hold me just a little tighter when they're playin' our song  
Make me smile when my night has gone wrong and give me your hand to hold  
I'm fallin' so fast when you love me like that_

_Yeah you talk me into sneaking out  
Throwin' pebbles at my window pane  
If I would only jump down  
You take me running through the pouring rain  
And tell me I'm beautiful_

Justin twirls Alex around as Alex's uncontrolled magic changes Alex's outfit into a sparkling green dress.

_You give me real soft kisses  
Whisper how amazing this is  
And tell me I am beautiful  
Hold me just a little tighter when they're playin' our song  
Make me smile when my night has gone wrong and give me your hand to hold  
I'm fallin' so fast when you love me like that_

_You give me real soft kisses, walk me to the door  
And tell me I am beautiful_

At the end of the song, Max hugs Alex tightly and Justin joins in.

"You are always beautiful in our eyes Alex." Max and Justin reassure Alex.

"Thank you brothers." Alex smiles.

"What an amazing performance Wiztech!" All of Wiztech jumps and sees Dumbledore clapping his hands together.

More clapping joins in, and Alex looks around to see Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Hogwarts and House of Night are clapping their hands together.

Alex sees Zoey sitting with her friends at the Ravenclaw table while Durmstrang is sitting with the Slytherins and Beauxbatons is sitting with the Hufflepuffs.

"Come on Wiztech." The Wiztech group sits down at the Gryffindor table. Alex ends up sitting next to a guy with black hair and glasses. She can faintly see a lightning bolt scar.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HARRY POTTER!" Alex hears her friend Hugh Normous freak out in a whisper across from her.

"I know I heard that name before in class with bitchy Evilini last year, but I never paid attention to her screechy talking." Alex rests her right elbow on the table and her chin resting on her fist, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, and I know I'm going to regret it, but who is that?"

"Alexandra, Alexandra, Alexandra." Hugh starts.

"Oooo, I'm in trouble." Alex teases with a smirk, "I know when people say my full name I'm in trouble."

"You got to start paying attention is classes."

"It's school. I only pay attention when I know it's important. Other than that, I can easily cheat off you on tests or just bribe Justin into doing my homework."

"Between you and Stevie Nichols I wonder who is lazier..." Hugh says under his breath. Alex hears and begins to laugh.

"And people wonder how we became friends. Easy, we are pranking partners." Alex shrugs her shoulders, "Now are you going to give me the answer or do I have to bribe you?"

"Exactly, how are you going to bribe me if I take that route?" Hugh asks cautiously.

"Well, since I love to annoy Crumbs to the point he gives me answers, I know why we are here, besides the thingy..."

"Triwizard Tournament." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, we will be taking classes here."

Hugh's mouth opens in surprise.

"Ok, so Harry Potter is 'the boy who lived'. The dark wizard, whose REAL name is Tom Riddle..."

Alex cuts Hugh off.

"Isn't he that Voldy dude? The dude with that giant snake that kills people?"

"Yes."

"Ya, I kinda remember the snake because that was the coolest part of the book."

"You care more of the snake then the dark wizard?"

"Well, snakes are cool... but freaky. And you know I HATE boring textbooks." Hugh rolls his eyes chuckling.

"Yes, we all know that. We all go to school 7 days a week, while you go 2 days a week."

"Hey! Dad is mine, Max's and Justin's teacher. Plus we go to mortal school!"

"And you live in New York."

"Exactly. So what else have I missed in class that I should have paid attention to?"

"Everything."

"Well that just plain sucks. But Evilini has a screechy voice..."

"Alexandra."

Alex looks up and sees Professor Sky giving her a glare.

"Yes Elijah?" Alex asks.

"Be quiet and pay attention."

Alex sighs and puts her head on the table... staying silent.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Last time:_

"_You care more of the snake then the dark wizard?"_

"_Well, snakes are cool... but freaky. And you know I HATE boring textbooks." Hugh rolls his eyes chuckling._

"_Yes, we all know that. We all go to school 7 days a week, while you go 2 days a week."_

"_Hey! Dad is mine, Max's and Justin's teacher. Plus we go to mortal school!"_

"_And you live in New York."_

"_Exactly. So what else have I missed in class that I should have paid attention to?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Well that just plain sucks. But Evilini has a screechy voice..."_

"_Alexandra." _

_Alex looks up and sees Professor Sky giving her a glare._

"_Yes Elijah?" Alex asks._

"_Be quiet and pay attention."_

_Alex sighs and puts her head on the table... staying silent._

_Now:_

After dinner Durmstrang and Beauxbatons heads outside to their boat/carriage that they are living in.

"Alright Hogwarts, House of Night and Wiztech, we will be dividing House of Night and Wiztech into houses, which they will be in for the year." Dumbledore announces.

"Last names; A to F, you will be in Slytherin. G to L, you will be in Hufflepuff. M to S, you will be in Gryffindor. And finally, T to Z, you will be in Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall, who teaches Transfiguration, informs them.

Alex grins, knowing she gets to piss off Hugh even more than normal.

"Good night and tomorrow you all will get your class schedule."

"What table are we at?" Alex asks Professor Sky.

"Gryffindor." All the guys, besides Justin and Max, answers in a groan.

"You know, I wasn't asking you. I was asking Elijah."

"Miss Russo, stop calling me by my first name. You are supposed to call me 'Professor Sky'."

"You know I have a horrible memory. I'll just stick with Elijah."

Before he can say another word, Alex stands up and sees Zoey, a guy who is cute but not her type, another cute guy, still not her type, and a tall guy, walking over to her.

"Hey Dracula Junior." Alex smirks and walks around the table to stand in front of Zoey and the three guys.

"Hey Alex." Zoey laughs, "Guys, this is Alex Russo. Alex, this is my friend Erik Night, James Stark, he goes by Stark,and Damien Maslin." Zoey pointed to the tall guy, the first cute guy, and the other one.

"Nice to meet all. How old are you?"

"Stark, Damien and I are 16 with Stevie Rae, and our friends the twins, who are not really twins. Aphrodite is 18 with Erik here." Zoey answers before anyone else can.

"How old are you?" Erik asks. Alex rolls her eyes hearing the flirting tone in his voice.

"I'm 13 and out of your league." Alex turns and sees Justin and Max glaring at Erik.

Zoey, Damien and Stark begin to laugh happy that Alex hasn't fallen for Erik's flirting.

Zoey laces her fingers with Stark's clearly happy with her choice. She LOVES Stark and will always love her human ex-boyfriend Heath.

"Brothers, brothers, brothers." Alex starts catching Max's and Justin's attention, "When do we leave? I'm tired and just want to sleep."

"Our table is the last one to leave." A British voice steps in. Alex turns to her left and sees a red haired guy, a girl with brown hair, but with some blonde and the guy she sat next to.

Alex gives them a confused look.

"Who are you?" Alex asks after a 3 minute silence.

"This is Ron Weasley." The girl points at Ron.

A gasp is heard from the Wiztech students.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Another gasp from the Wiztech students AND the four House of Night students.

"And finally, this is Harry Potter."

Everyone gasps besides Alex.

"I have one question." Alex informs them with a bigger confused look, "I'm going to guess here. But everyone knows who the three of you are, while I have no clue. Is it because I don't do homework?"

"Yes." Everyone, including Zoey, Erik, Damien and Stark answers while Hermione, Ron and Harry laughs.

"Thought so." Alex mutters before turning to Justin, "You are going to do my homework here too... right?"

"No." Justin shakes his head.

"I should report you to Headmaster Crumbs you know Miss Russo." Professor Sky informs Alex.

"He already knows Elijah." Alex turns to Professor Sky, "People should be happy that I do SOME homework. Though it's for mortal school. It's Art class and Drama."

Alex looks around to see that Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and their Gryffindor house has not left yet.

Alex rolls her eyes and turns to Max.

"You want to sing with me Max?" Alex asks her little brother.

"Ok!" Max grins and Alex and Max begin to sing the song _A Real Good Radio_.

"_Well it's a beat up old thing  
That had me down for the mustang  
150 thousand miles gone  
The sun is split the dashboard  
The driver seat is all torn  
And there's a trick to turn the wipers on  
It has some rust on either side but that car is mine_"

Justin joins his two younger, talented siblings in the song.__

"_It burns a little oil grindin' into gear  
Super glue holding up the rear view mirror  
Wooah ooh oh it has a real good radio  
Every now and then you'll hear a funny sound  
And the windows won't roll all the way down  
Wooah ooh oh it has a real good radio_"

Alex sings by herself for the next verse.__

"_I remember the first time  
Headin' out to a bon fire  
Turned it up as loud as it would go  
Oh or the time that Amy and I  
Drove towards that big Alberta sky  
I can't believe the speakers didn't blow_"

Justin and Max join in at the end of the line below.__

"_Singing every song at the top of our lungs_"

The three Russo siblings sings as one as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are leaving.__

"_It burns a little oil grindin' into gear  
Super glue holding up the rear view mirror  
Wooah ooh oh it has a real good radio  
Every now and then you'll hear a funny sound  
And the windows won't roll all the way down  
Wooah ooh oh it has a real good radio_"

Alex sings by herself.__

"_Music magic on those star lit nights  
Making memories with that boy of mine_"

Justin and Max join in the middle of the chorus.__

"_It burns a little oil grindin' into gear  
Super glue holding up the rear view mirror  
Wooah ooh oh it has a real good radio  
Every now and then you'll hear a funny sound  
And the windows won't roll all the way down  
Wooah ooh oh it has a real good radio_"

Alex sings by herself for the last two lines.__

"_Woahoahoah  
It has a real good radio_"

Alex gives everyone the peace sign with a smile on her face.

"Oh look, we are leaving." Hugh points at the door as the Gryffindor house begins to leave. Alex gives Ron and Harry a look, not knowing what to say, mostly since they haven't said one word to her... yet.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Last time:_

"_Music magic on those star lit nights  
Making memories with that boy of mine"_

_Justin and Max join in the middle of the chorus._

"It burns a little oil grindin' into gear  
Super glue holding up the rear view mirror  
Wooah ooh oh it has a real good radio  
Every now and then you'll hear a funny sound  
And the windows won't roll all the way down  
Wooah ooh oh it has a real good radio"

_Alex sings by herself for the last two lines._

"Woahoahoah  
It has a real good radio"

_Alex gives everyone the peace sign with a smile on her face._

"_Oh look, we are leaving." Hugh points at the door as the Gryffindor house begins to leave. Alex gives Ron and Harry a look, not knowing what to say, mostly since they haven't said one word to her... yet._

_Now:_

"Muggle Studies with Burbage, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Potions with Snape, Transfiguration with McGonagall, Charms with Flitwick, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Moody, Divination with Trelawney, and Herbology with Sprout." Alex looks at Justin, "What the hell are these classes?"

Justin shrugs his shoulders as everyone from Wiztech, which got put in Gryffindor, stares at their class schedule like they are written in a foreign language.

"What year are you in?" Hermione asks Alex, sitting on Alex's left.

"Year? It's 2012." Alex raises an eyebrow. Hermione shakes her head laughing.

"No. Are you year 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7?"

Alex's eyes grow wide raising her shoulders.

"Like I know."

"How about this. How old are you."

"13!" Alex gives Hermione a thumb up.

"Year 3." Hermione grins.

"I still don't get the year thing..."

"When you are 11, you are in year 1." Hermione begins to explain everything to Alex, and surprisingly, Alex listens to every word the older girl says.

~H&A~

Harry and Ron walks to their first class... Potions.

"So Hermione is taking that Alex girl to her first class?" Ron asks.

"Yes she is." Harry nods.

"You know, Hermione has been with that Alex girl since this morning. She only told us that she is taking Alex to and from classes all day, to show Alex where to go. Other than that, she hasn't been with us."

Harry rolls his eyes already knowing Ron is jealous. It's clear as day.

"Ron, get over yourself." Harry sighs as they walk into the Potions classroom.

~A&H~

Alex sits down in her Muggle Studies classroom with Hugh next to her.

"Alright class. Today we are going to continue where we left off before summer holidays." Their teacher; Professor Burbage announces, "Now, we are going to review the homework from summer. Who can tell me the different levels of the school system?"

Alex stares at Professor Burbage like she is nuts.

Hugh grabs Alex's left hand as raises it.

"Ahh, Ms. Russo. Go ahead." Burbage smiles, looking at Alex.

"Uhm, public school, high school, college and university." Alex answers, "And in some areas, like in the U.S, there are middle schools, but in Canada, there are no middle schools." Burbage nods.

"Correct Ms. Russo. Now how do you know this?"

"I go to mortal school." Burbage gives Alex a confused look.

"Mortal school?"

"Ya. You know non-magic."

"You mean muggles." Burbage states.

"No. At Wiztech we call them mortals."

Burbage smiles remembering that in England they call the non-magic people muggles, and in America, they call them mortals.

"So you go to a muggle school?"

"Yes I do. This year I will not be, because I am here. But I normally go to mortal school from September to June."

"I'm impressed. How do you balance muggle school, yet go to Wiztech?"

"On weekends I go to Wiztech, but from Monday to Friday I go to mortal school."

"That's amazing." Alex smiles.

"Thank you."

Burbage continues to ask questions to the class for reviewing the summer homework. Alex continues to answer every question that is asked.

_I think I like this class. It's easy._ Alex thinks with a smile on her face.

~H&A~

Finally the end of the day arrives and Alex and Zoey have joined up to go to the Great Hall together.

Alex discovered that Zoey is in her 6th year if you have to go by the Hogwarts school system.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the group?" Zoey asks Alex.

"Sure." Alex smiles. Zoey wraps her right arm around Alex's shoulders and leads them to Aphrodite, who is arguing with the twins... Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates. Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Jack Twist, James Stark and Erik Night are sitting there laughing.

"Hey guys." Zoey smiles breaking the argument.

"Hey Zo!" Stark smiles, getting up and kissing Zoey gently on the lips.

Stark wraps his right arm around Zoey's waist and smiles at the nervous looking Alex.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey... Stark right?" Alex questions.

"Yup. You nailed it." Alex nods.

"Oh ya. I'm good!"

"Guys, this is Alex Russo. Alex, this is Jack Twist." Zoey points at Jack. Jack waves with a smile on his face, "Aphrodite." Zoey points at Aphrodite. Alex looks at her, before biting her lip, "The twins. That's Erin." Zoey points at Erin, "And that's Shaunee." Shaunee smiles and waves at Alex, "And you already know Erik, Stevie Rae and Damien."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Alex says shyly.

Zoey hears the nervousness in Alex's voice and notices Aphrodite's glare. Zoey shoots a glare right back at her.

"If you like Alex, you can sit here with us." Stevie Rae offers.

"I'm... uhh..." Alex stares at Aphrodite and everyone notices Alex's uneasiness.

"Come sit over here." The twins say together, across the table. The twins spread apart and pat the spot between them.

"Are you sure?" Alex asks looking at them.

"Hellz ya." Alex feels a smile grow and walks around the table. She sits down in the spot the twins opened for her and they both each wrap an arm around her shoulders as Zoey and Stark sits down next to Damien and Jack.

And for dinner that night... Alex got to know each person from the House of Night. Even Aphrodite eased up on Alex.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_Come sit over here." The twins say together, across the table. The twins spread apart and pat the spot between them._

"_Are you sure?" Alex asks looking at them._

"_Hellz ya." Alex feels a smile grow and walks around the table. She sits down in the spot the twins opened for her and they both each wrap an arm around her shoulders as Zoey and Stark sits down next to Damien and Jack._

_And for dinner that night... Alex got to know each person from the House of Night. Even Aphrodite eased up on Alex._

_Now:_

Professor Nolan is sitting next to Professor Sky up at the teachers table. Next to Professor Sky is Madam Maxime and next to Professor Nolan is Headmaster Karkaroff.

Alex and Zoey walks side by side out of the Great Hall into the main corridor heading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you putting your name into the Goblet?" Alex asks Zoey.

"No. I'm not old enough. Aphrodite and Erik did though.

~A&H~

3 nights later is the day you find out who are in the Triwizard Tournament.

Alex is sitting with Wiztech as Zoey is sitting with the House of Night.

Alex closes her eyes and uses Justin as a pillow.

"The champion for Durmstrang is... Viktor Krum." Alex scoffs and keeps her eyes closed.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour." Alex sighs bored.

"The champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory." Alex taps her fingers on her right leg as Dumbledore speaks.

"The champion for Wiztech is... Justin Russo." Alex's eyes snaps open as she looks at her older brother.

"You said you weren't going to enter!" Alex narrows her eyes, "You promised!"

"Alex..." Justin sighs as Professor Sky grabs his arm.

"The champion for..." Alex sees Dumbledore's eyes grow wide, "Wiztech is Alex Russo."

Professor Sky smirks and pulls the two siblings forward.

"The champion for House of Night is... Zoey Redbird."

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione paces in the Gryffindor common room as they wait for Alex, Justin and Zoey to return to the common room. Everyone is asleep and it is 11pm.

Suddenly the door opens and a pissed off Alex storms through with Zoey and Justin following.

"I'm going to die in this tournament!" Alex examines terrified, "And you." Alex points at Justin, "When I die it's your fault! You are the one that talked me into coming." Alex looks at Zoey, "I know you didn't enter so someone is out to get you like they are out to get me."

Alex turns and runs up to her dorm after pushing Ron and Harry out of her way.

The next morning Alex is walking around the courtyard terrified and pissed off.

"Hey." Alex looks up to see Cedric Diggory.

"Hi." Alex nods.

"How are you holding up?" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright I guess."

"You don't look alright."

Cedric watches as Alex turns to leave, but he grabs her arm gently and pulls her into a hug. He feels Alex stiffen before relaxing.

"You will be perfectly fine Alex. They won't let anyone die."

"Promise?" Alex asks weakly.

"I promise."

**Please review. Oh, and just a heads up; this story is going to be short. There will be around 10 to 14 chapters. **

**The next chapter is the first task, **

**Chapter 8 is romance between Alex and Harry, **

**Chapter 9 is more romance between Alex and Harry, **

**Chapter 10 is the Yule Ball and second task, **

**Chapter 11 is romance between Alex and Harry, **

**Chapter 12 is the third task,**

**Chapter 13 is the death of one maybe two characters and the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_You don't look alright."_

_Cedric watches as Alex turns to leave, but he grabs her arm gently and pulls her into a hug. He feels Alex stiffen before relaxing._

"_You will be perfectly fine Alex. They won't let anyone die."_

"_Promise?" Alex asks weakly._

"_I promise."_

_Now:_

Alex stands next to Harry bouncing from her left foot to her right and back again. To say she is nervous is an underestimate.

"Champions, gather around me please." Crouch tells them. Sky grabs both of his champions' arms and puts them side by side. Zoey is on Alex's left as Justin is on her right. Harry and Cedric are next to Justin as Krum and Fleur are on their right, "Pull the surprise out of the bag and that is who you are going to be fighting in the arena. Since there are only 5, Potter and Russo are going to be battling the same surprises that Mr. Russo and Mr. Diggory are."

Fleur puts her hand in the bag and pulls out a dragon. Alex's eyes widen in shock and turn pale. Alex zones out of the description of the dragons and sees a golden dragon in the palm of her brother's hand. The golden dragon has big deadly black eyes and horns sticking up all over its back. To top of the list, the dragon has a big spike ball at the end of its tail.

Alex watches as the dragon spits out fire making her jump and back away from it. Alex looks up at Justin's face to see him completely calm and not fazed by the dragon in his hand.

"We are going to go oldest to youngest." Crouch informs them making Alex look at him, "First is Viktor Krum, Justin Russo, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Zoey Redbird, Harry Potter and finally Alex Russo."

Alex rolls her eyes as Krum heads into the arena.

"You knew." Alex states glaring at Justin after everyone scattered, "You knew about the first task."

"Yes I did. Your point?" Justin asks with a smirk. Alex shakes her head and raises her hands in mock surrender.

"You could have warned me so I had time to prepare."

"You never study so why would I?"

"I would have for this fucking tournament. I don't care about winning. I just want to stay alive."

Alex walks away from Justin who is still smirking.

"I'll never tell you anything my dear sister. Professor Moody is helping me and told me everything I need to know." Justin mutters to himself evilly.

~A&H~

Finally Alex's turn arrives. Alex sees the dragon standing above the golden egg that they are to collect. Alex looks in the stands to see Stevie Rae, the twins, Damian, Jack and Aphrodite looking worriedly with Zoey next to them.

_Where's Erik_? Alex thinks but shrugs it off. Alex pulls out her wand and before Alex could do anything the dragon digs a hole and disappears into the ground. Alex closes her eyes listening to the ground. She hears digging sounds beneath her and runs full speed away. She looks over her shoulder to see the dragon coming out of the ground and spitting a fireball at her. Alex dives out of the way as the dragon flies into the air and lands on top of her. The dragon puts a paw on her and leans down...

A blue light hits the dragon, blowing it off of Alex. Alex looks at the person to see it was Dumbledore who blasted the dragon.

"Alex Russo was unable to succeed in the task, and that means a disadvantage in the next task in February." Crouch informs everyone as Alex stands up and walks out of the arena without a look back.

If she did, she would have seen the identical smirks on Justin's and Moody's faces.

~H&A~

"ALEX!" Alex turns around on her walk up to the castle to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Zoey running up to her.

"What?" Alex asks emotionless.

"Are you ok?" Zoey asks taking Alex's right hand in both of her's.

"I guess."

"When we figure out the next task, I will tell you." Ron gives Alex a small smile.

"And I will help you with spells." Hermione grins.

"And your dragon was the worst of them all." Harry points out.

"Huh?" Alex looks at Harry confused.

"Your dragon is rare and the most dangerous." Harry explains.

"Oh." Alex bites her lip, "Have you notice that my brother is different?"

Zoey nods with Hermione and Harry and Ron looks at her confused.

"He is acting weird and evil." Hermione explains.

"Like my Priestess at HoN." Zoey smirks, "She's an evil bitch."

"What?" Alex asks.

"Well, she hates humans and wants to go to war with them. Fledglings and vampyres against humans. Not that very even. But a few of my teachers and my group of friends and I are on the side of good."

Alex stares at her in surprise.

"Can we place a bomb in her food?" Alex asks making Zoey laugh.

"That's a good one." Zoey smiles seeing Alex's smile.

"Who's on your side?"

"Aphrodite, the twins, Damian, Jack, Dragon and a few others." Zoey answers honestly.

"That's good." Alex sighs, "Well I'm tired and upset so I'm going to go." Alex walks away from the group who all sigh sadly and follows.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_Can we place a bomb in her food?" Alex asks making Zoey laugh._

"_That's a good one." Zoey smiles seeing Alex's smile._

"_Who's on your side?"_

"_Aphrodite, the twins, Damian, Jack, Dragon and a few others." Zoey answers honestly._

"_That's good." Alex sighs, "Well I'm tired and upset so I'm going to go." Alex walks away from the group who all sigh sadly and follows._

_Now:_

"Surprise party." Aphrodite tells Zoey as the HoN friends sit in the Great Hall together.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asks.

"We can have a surprise party for Alex. I found this room last night and this one Hogwarts student said it's called the 'Room of Requirement'. We can have the party there for Alex to cheer her up." Zoey smiles.

"I knew there was a reason I like having you as a friend." The group begins to put it together as Stark kisses Zoey's neck twice before going in the conversation.

~H&A~

Over with Harry, Ron and Hermione the three of them are walking to the Great Hall.

"So you have a crush on her?" Ron asks.

"Just a bit." Harry blushes, "I mean, she's amazing. She's not afraid to speak her mind and to stand up to people. She's beautiful as well."

Hermione smiles as Harry lists his favourite traits of his crush... Alex Russo.

"YO GOLDEN TRIO!" Hermione looks over to see Zoey waving them over. Hermione pulls the two guys over and the three of them sits down.

"Ya?" Hermione asks.

"We're planning a surprise party for Alex. It's only going to be us because Alex is only friends with us. Anyway, we are going to bring her little brother along as well. It's at the Room of Requirement at 7pm." Hermione looks at her watch to see it is 6pm.

"Ok. We will be there." Hermione smiles at Zoey.

"Ok. I'll go get Max." Stark stands up and whispers something in Max's ear before the two of them walks over, "Let's go."

Aphrodite, Stark, Max, Hermione, Ron, Harry, the twins, Damian, Jack, Erik and Zoey all walks out of the Great Hall and to the Room of Requirement.

As the room is ready, Zoey leaves the group and goes to get Alex.

~A&H~

Alex is lying in her bed fast asleep as Zoey walks into the dorm. She shakes Alex awake and asks her to go with her for a little while.

Alex agrees and the two of them walks out of the Gryffindor common room after Alex puts her hair in a ponytail.

The two of them arrives to the room and Zoey covers Alex's eyes and leads her in. Once the door closes Zoey removes her hands. Alex opens her eyes to see balloons, cake, junk food, pizza and Alex's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Alex runs into her parents' arms and hugs them tightly.

"You have amazing friends Alex. And we did get a letter from Professor Sky and got a visit from Professor Crumbs. We knew you would end up making friends so we aren't surprised." Theresa tells her daughter hugging her tightly. Dumbledore invited Theresa and Jerry to the tasks and they are staying in a hotel in Hogsmeade.

Alex begins to cry in Theresa's arms as Jerry hugs Max.

"We know Justin has changed." Jerry tells Alex, "He's working with that Moody guy."

Alex sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"Is it possible that he's evil?" Alex whispers.

"It is possible but we will figure that out later. This is a party and is for fun and laughter." Theresa cuts in, "Hit the music."

Jack hits a button on the stereo next to him. He and Damian ended up making 6 mix CDs of random songs.

Alex's mouth drops open hearing the familiar beat.

(**Carly alone**, _Alex_)

**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**

Alex begins to dance and sing to the song with Max.

_I trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way_

Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Theresa and Jerry leave the room letting the teenagers and Max have their fun. Harry, Ron and Hermione dances to the beat having no idea who the artist is.__

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Alex dances over to the three Hogwarts students still singing the song.__

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Alex hands Harry a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it.__

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

Alex dances away as Hermione and Ron gives Harry a high five.__

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Zoey gives Alex a hug knowing she has a HUGE crush on Harry.

Throughout the night the group ate and danced. It's the final fast beat song of the night before the final slow song. Alex secretly hopes that Harry would dance with her for the final slow song.

Alex hears the beat to _Wide Awake_ by Katy Perry begin to play.

Zoey and Max pull Alex onto the dance floor fast and all begin to dance and sing to it, swaying from side to side.

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong_

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

At the table, Harry is watching Alex dance with a smile on her face.__

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9

Alex looks over her shoulder at Harry and walks over to him.__

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
Picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself - no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

Alex holds her hand out to him, and he takes it.__

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

Harry and Alex dance together with Zoey and Max next to them.__

Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9

Harry smiles as he dances stiffly.__

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore  
Wide awake

Alex winks at Zoey and takes Harry's hands in her's as Harry loosens up and loses himself into the song.__

Falling from _cloud__ 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9_

Harry and Alex locks eyes as Max takes Zoey's hand and the two of them leaves the hopefully soon-to-be couple.__

Oh now I'm falling from cloud 9  
It was outta the blue, I'm  
Crashing from the high  
Yeah I'm letting go tonight  
Letting go of illusion  
Now I'm falling from cloud 9

At the end of the song Alex hears the music to _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion for the movie Titanic. Harry puts his hands on Alex's waist as her's goes around his neck.

Alex sings the song softly as they rock side to side in circles.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Alex looks around them to see Stark and Zoey dancing as Damian and Jack dance together. Ron and Hermione are dancing as well as Aphrodite and Max. The twins are dancing as well.__

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Alex smiles at Harry their eyes locked.__

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Alex rests her head on Harry's chest still singing.__

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Harry holds her closer smiling and listening to how beautiful her voice sounds.__

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Mmm

Alex looks up at him as he slowly leans down. Alex leans up until their lips are grazing.__

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Mmm

At the end of the song, they press their lips together for a kiss. The group of fledglings and the witch and wizard looks over with Max all smiling. They all give each other a high five before all leaving after making the song play again.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

_Alex looks up at him as he slowly leans down. Alex leans up until their lips are grazing._

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Mmm

_At the end of the song, they press their lips together for a kiss. The group of fledglings and the witch and wizard looks over with Max all smiling. They all give each other a high five before all leaving after making the song play again._

_Now:_

As the kiss breaks Alex and Harry have their forehead touching, looking into each other's eyes as they breathe heavily.

As soon as they catch their breath, Harry kisses her cheek.

"I have always liked you Alex." Harry whispers, "I've like you more than a friend. You are beautiful in every way possible."

Alex smiles a real smile.

"I've always liked you too, more than a friend. Only Zoey knew."

"Ron and Hermione knew on my side." Harry kisses Alex's forehead before asking the question he is nervous to ask, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." The new couple kiss gently and slowly.

~A&H~

December arrives and the Yule Ball is fast approaching. Zoey and Stark are going together as Cedric and Cho, Fleur and Roger Davies, Justin and Pansy Parkinson, and Krum and Hermione.

Harry and Alex have not got their own partners since they want to go together but can't.

"We sadly have to have partners, unless we could find a way to go together and our partners go together or have someone waiting for them." Alex frowns as she and Harry walks hand-in-hand in the courtyard 3 days before the dance.

"Hey Alex!" Alex looks over her shoulder to see the twins, Damian and Jack running over to them. Suddenly Alex gets an idea.

"Hey guys. Do any of you have dates to the Yule Ball?"

"I'm going with Fred Weasley." Shaunee answers.

"Damian and I are going together." Jack answers.

"I don't have a date." Erin frowns.

"Well, if you like George doesn't have a date. But Alex and I really like to go together but we can't. May we make you a deal?" Harry asks.

"Sure." Damian, Jack, and the twins agree.

"How about Erin and I go together, but George can be your date. Then Damian or Jack, one of you two go with Alex but still be your date?"

"So you and I go together and Damian and Alex go together?" Erin asks.

"Ya. Then after the opening dance Alex and I still be each other's date. And you both could go to your real dates." Harry answers.

"Ok." Erin agrees.

"Do you mind Jack?" Damian asks his boyfriend.

"No. I have no problem with it." Jack smiles.

"I'm in." Damian smiles at Alex.

"Thank you." Alex and Damian give each other a hug as Erin and Harry hugs.

George and Fred are walking toward them and Alex waves them over.

"Hey Alex." Fred and George smiles and greets as one.

"Hey guys. George, do you mind if you and Erin can go to the dance together?"

"No I don't mind. I was actually going to ask today." George smiles at Erin.

"Harry and Erin are going together for the opening dance but then she's all yours." Shaunee informs him.

"That's fine. Alex and Harry are dating and want to go together but can't. That's obvious." George winks at Alex making her roll her eyes.

"Thank you guys. You all are amazing." Alex gives each of her friends a hug before she and Harry continues their walk.

"Well that issue is out of the way." Harry smiles kissing Alex's cheek gently.

"Yup. Now we can just relax." Alex rests her head on Harry's shoulder as snow begins to fall.

~H&A~

Later that night, Alex and Harry are lying together on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Alex leans up and kisses Harry's lips gently before Harry kisses her back and the two of them begins to make out.

Before the kiss gets too heated, the door of the common room opens. They break the kiss and looks at the door to see Justin.

Justin narrows his eyes at them with a smirk on his face. Alex sees a black mark on Justin's left forearm to see...

"The Dark Mark." Alex whispers, remembering Hermione telling her about it a few hours ago.

Justin walks up to his dorm room as Harry turns to Alex.

"Justin has the Dark Mark." Alex whispers, "He's a follower of Voldemort."

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

_Before the kiss gets too heated, the door of the common room opens. They break the kiss and looks at the door to see Justin._

_Justin narrows his eyes at them with a smirk on his face. Alex sees a black mark on Justin's left forearm to see..._

"_The Dark Mark." Alex whispers, remembering Hermione telling her about it a few hours ago._

_Justin walks up to his dorm room as Harry turns to Alex._

"_Justin has the Dark Mark." Alex whispers, "He's a follower of Voldemort."_

_Now:_

It is the day of the Yule Ball and in a few days is the second task. Alex is standing with Damian in a green dress that goes to her knees with lime green flats on her feet. In front of her are Harry and Erin.

Alex spaces out and snaps back to reality when Damian begins to lead her into the Great Hall. Damian smiles at Alex as they stop and get into the waltz position.

"Ready?" Damian whispers.

"Sadly." Alex rolls her eyes. The music begins and Damian begins to lead Alex in a circle with the other champions. Alex giggles seeing Harry step on Erin's foot and Erin whine.

"He's your boyfriend." Damian chuckles.

"The only reason why we are doing so well is because of you." Alex informs him.

"Aww, thank you Ms. Wizard."

"You're very welcome Mr. Soon-To-Be Vampyre."

At the end of the dance, Alex sits down with Harry as Damian joins Jack and Erin joins George. The couple talks with Ron who took Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae is dancing with Damian, Jack, the twins, Stark, Aphrodite, Erik and Zoey.

"Come dance Ron." Alex stands up with Harry.

"Why?" Ron asks sadly.

"Just come on." Alex pulls Ron to his feet and drags him onto the dance floor with a laughing Harry.

A new fast song comes on and the three of them jumps up and down dancing like fools... like they care.

~A&H~

Midnight arrives and Alex and Harry are walking upstairs. The couple's hands are laced together and Alex rests her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Alex whispers.

"I love you too." Harry stops walking and gently pulls Alex into a kiss.

~H&A~

The day of the second task arrives and Hermione taught Alex all of their spells. Alex is currently standing on the dock wearing shorts and t-shirt.

Alex blocks out everything around her and hears a cannon go off. She dives into the water casting an underwater breathing spell. Alex swims deeper and deeper into the water breathing like she's breathing air.

Alex sees Justin cast a spell a Fleur, making her get hurt and have to go back up to the dock, not finishing the task. Alex narrows her eyes and sends a spell at her very own brother. Justin floats up to the surface knocked out.

Alex continues to swim through the lake until she hears singing. Alex follows the singing and sees her little brother Max. Alex swims quickly over and sends a spell at the rope around Max's ankle.

Alex hears movement behind her and sees Zoey, Cedric and Harry swimming over with Krum. Krum unties Hermione's rope as Cedric unties Cho's, Zoey unties Stevie Rae's and Harry unties Ron's. Alex pushes Max to the surface as she unties Fleur's victim and Justin's victim... Pansy Parkinson. Alex feels the spell wearing off and pushes both up to the surface before swimming up quickly.

She feels the air leaving her lungs as she is half way to the surface before being pulled back. Alex sends a spell at the mermaid things that grabbed her legs and before flashing to the dock.

Alex collapses on the dock coughing and choking. Max wraps a towel around her and hugs her tightly.

Alex finished the task and came in first for saving not only Max but two other people.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

_She feels the air leaving her lungs as she is half way to the surface before being pulled back. Alex sends a spell at the mermaid things that grabbed her legs and before flashing to the dock. _

_Alex collapses on the dock coughing and choking. Max wraps a towel around her and hugs her tightly._

_Alex finished the task and came in first for saving not only Max but two other people._

_Now:_

Alex was given a clue to what the final task is.

"Hey sister." Alex looks up to see Justin sit down next to her on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey brother." Alex greets awkwardly.

"Thanks for making me lose the task."

"You're very welcomed."

"What is your problem?" Justin snaps at his 13 year old sister.

"My problem with you is that you are a Death Eater." Alex narrows her eyes getting to her feet. Alex walks to the stairs to go to her dorm when Justin grabs her arm and slams her into the wall.

"I don't want to kill my own sister. Break up to Potter so I don't have to."

"Never." Alex struggles against Justin as he points his wand at her throat. Justin looks into Alex's brown eyes to see fear and hurt in them. Justin drops his wand and walks away, leaving Alex there.

~H&A~

April arrives and in 3 days is the final task. Alex is figured out the clue and found out the task is a maze. Alex passed it onto Harry, Zoey and Cedric, and even told Justin what the task is. Justin told Alex he already knew but thanked her for telling him.

Alex is currently sitting between Harry's legs, leaning against a tree with Hermione, Ron and the Dracula Juniors.

"I swear to God Russo, if you call us Dracula Juniors I will throw my expensive shoe at your head!" Aphrodite threatens.

"Whatever you say Dracula Junior." Alex replies chuckling. Aphrodite grabs her shoe and throws it at Alex. Alex catches it and passes it back, "Nice try."

Zoey laughs in Stark's arms as the twins, Damian, Jack, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Stevie Rae joins in. Erik is off doing something that none of them know or don't even want to.

Suddenly Stevie Rae begins to sing a song that Alex knows, and Alex joins in.

Long Live by Taylor Swift.

_I said remember this moments  
In the back on my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
The words that end of a decade  
But the start on an age_

Alex and Stevie Rae get to their feet and begins to dance and sing.

_Long live  
The walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shine  
Just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live  
All the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretends one day  
We will be remembered_

Zoey laughs and joins in knowing this maybe the final time to be this happy.

_I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the side lines  
Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens  
You trade your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town_

_And the senates were outraged  
Screaming this is absurd  
Cause for a moment  
A band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans  
Got to rule the world_

_Long live  
The walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shine  
Just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live  
All the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

_Long live  
All the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my of my life  
Fighting dragons with you_

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughs at that line as they all clap their hands in a rhythm that is surprisingly the beat of the song.

_I was screaming long live  
That look on your face  
Bring on all the pretenders one day  
We will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
Maybe these memories could all fly  
Will you take a moment,_

_Promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if god forbid fait should step in  
And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how our whole nation_

Long live  
The walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life  
With you

_Long, long live  
The walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shine  
Just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live  
All the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live  
All the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you_

_Long, long live  
That look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders one day  
We will be remembered_

If only they knew that one of them will die in the final task...

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

_Long, long live  
That look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders one day  
We will be remembered_

_If only they knew that one of them will die in the final task..._

_Now:_

A few hours before the final task, Alex is saying her final goodbyes to Max, Theresa, Jerry, her friends and Harry.

Alex feels in her gut that something is going to happen in the task, or someone will die. Alex looks to her right to see Justin talking to Moody. She rolls her eyes and sees Zoey talking to Stevie Rae. Alex blocks out Dumbledore telling them that Alex and Justin will go into the maze first, then Cedric, Krum and Zoey, then Harry and Fleur.

The cannon goes off and Justin and Alex runs into the maze from two different ways. Alex runs down paths and would flash herself deeper and deeper into the maze.

Alex flashes herself one last time to find herself standing next to the cup with Justin on the other side. Before they could blink Cedric and Harry runs over. The four of them grabs the cup as Zoey joins them.

The five of them hits the ground hard and finds themselves in a graveyard.

"Harry what's wrong?" Alex hears Zoey ask as Alex looks around. Alex looks over at Harry to see him on the ground holding his scar.

"It's a portkey." Cedric murmurs.

"Get to the cup and get out of here." Justin orders them.

"Justin." Alex whispers.

"Go!" Justin shouts at his little sister, "Get out of here."

"No!" Alex shouts back. Alex sees two sets of red spells fly over to them. Before Alex could blink, Cedric gets hit by one and Justin does as well, "JUSTIN!" Alex screams as Justin falls to the ground not blinking, breathing or moving.

Alex lets her tears fall collapsing next to him.

"Justin! No!" Zoey runs over and pulls Alex to the cup and the three of them disappears as fast as they arrived leaving Cedric's and Justin's bodies.

What they don't know is Harry cut his hand leaving a small bit of blood on Cedric's shirt that the guy that killed Justin and Cedric, needed to bring back Voldemort.

~A&H~

Alex lands on her knees sobbing as Harry and Zoey hugs Alex closely.

Dumbledore rushes over to them and Zoey informs him that Cedric and Justin are dead. Theresa, Jerry and Max run over to Alex and Zoey tells them what happened. Theresa cries into Jerry's shoulder after he lifts his daughter off the ground and hugs her, Theresa and Max tightly.

Harry tells Hermione and Ron what happened as Zoey walks over to her school.

Before anyone could blink, a man with no nose and is bald arrives with people in black cloaks.

"Hello Tom." Dumbledore nods as Alex turns around. She looks passed this 'Tom' guy and sees Justin standing in a black cloak.

"JUSTIN!" Alex shouts as Justin turns to her.

"Ahh, you see your older brother that I brought back from the dead huh?" The Tom guy smirks.

"Who are you?" Alex asks not liking the way the dude is looking at her.

"I'm Voldemort." Voldemort answers.

Alex is clearly not listening. She is too busy looking at Justin.

'Run.' Justin mouths at her, 'I wasn't dead. I was stunned.'

Alex's mouth drops open and looks at Voldemort.

"What do you want Tom?" Dumbledore cuts in before Alex could ask him another question.

"The girl." Voldemort replies easily, "More than one person is going to die besides that Diggory boy. And it's..." Voldemort sends the killing curse at Alex, "Her."

Alex flashes out in time and ends up next to Justin. The two siblings flash out and grab their family before flashing back to their home in New York.

~H&A~

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore is fighting Voldemort with Harry. The schools all disappears into the night.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

"_The girl." Voldemort replies easily, "More than one person is going to die besides that Diggory boy. And it's..." Voldemort sends the killing curse at Alex, "Her."_

_Alex flashes out in time and ends up next to Justin. The two siblings flash out and grab their family before flashing back to their home in New York._

_~H&A~_

_At Hogwarts, Dumbledore is fighting Voldemort with Harry. The schools all disappears into the night._

_Now:_

_A few nights later, Alex is sleeping in her bed. Her dad took her powers away so no one can detect them. Jerry end took Justin's and Max's powers away as well._

_As Alex sleeps no one hears the front door of their New York home open and close. Alex's eyes flutter hearing footsteps on the stairs. Alex's eyes open seeing her bedroom door open. _

"_Avada Kedavra." The killing curse is fired at Alex before she could scream._

Alex's eyes snap open and sit up in her bed panting and sweating. She hears the front door open and close. Alex gets out of her bed and runs out of her room. She peeks at the stairs and sees Voldemort looking around downstairs. She runs down the hall silently and wakes Max and Justin before waking up her parents. They climb out of the master bedroom's window and down the fire escape.

In the alleyway, they hear Voldemort's scream in the house before they hear a pop in front of them. They all stand there scared but relax seeing Dumbledore. Next to Dumbledore Jerry sees it's the Order of the Phoenix.

"Tonks, take them to the castle." Dumbledore orders. Tonks nods and just as she takes Max and Alex's hands they watch in shock as Voldemort walks out of their home kills Justin, Theresa and Jerry instantly.

Alex and Max begin to cry and scream in Tonks' arms before they are gone in a pop.

~H&A~

They arrive at Hogwarts and discover it is morning. Both Russo siblings are in their pjs and in bare feet.

"Come along." Tonks takes their hands again and pulls them up to the school. With her long strides, Alex and Max have to run to keep up.

As they walk into the castle, Alex and Max both sniffle and see Durmstrang and Beauxbatons leaving. The House of Night students are sitting in hooked clothing and sunglasses on. Tonks takes them up to the high table and makes them sit down next to McGonagall, who is in charge of the school while Dumbledore and the Order are in New York.

"Jackass killed their parents and brother." Tonks whispers to McGonagall with anger in her eyes, "Their father took their powers away, and Albus knows how to give them back."

"Good." McGonagall nods and looks over at the siblings who both have dark circles under their eyes and their eyes are pure red, "They are not leaving my sight."

Before another word is spoken, the Great Hall's door opens and everyone looks up to see Dumbledore and the Order walk in.

"He's gone." Dumbledore informs them as he walks up to Alex and Max. The siblings look up as Dumbledore gives them back their powers and even divide Justin's in half for them, "I talked to Crumbs and he said he will give you both full powers since there is no family wizard competition anymore."

"W... what's going t... to h... happen to u... us?" Alex sobs. Alex squeezes Max's hand tightly, which he returns.

"You both are staying here until you both are old enough to leave. Alex, you will stay until Max is done school and when you both have jobs." Dumbledore reassures them, "You both have nothing to worry about. Voldemort is dead and the Ministry is arresting the Death Eaters. You both can now relax and be the kids you are."

Max and Alex nods knowing they have a place to call home and friends that will never leave.

_A few good things happened this year._ Alex thinks, _I made friends with the Golden Trio; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, all a year older than me. I made friends with fledglings, or as I call them, Dracula Juniors. The Dracula Juniors I made friends with are: Zoey, Stevie Rae, Damian, Jack, the twins; Shaunee and Erin, Aphrodite, Stark and maybe I can count Erik as a friend... but ya. Zoey, Stevie Rae, Damian, Jack, the twins and Stark are 16 years old, 3 years older than I, and Erik and Aphrodite are 18, 5 years older than me._

_I broke the one rule that Crumbs ordered, do not make friend with people from the other schools._

_I was entered in the Triwizard Tournament, and Zoey, Harry and I still do not know who entered us. I still say it was that Moody idiot._

_Justin ended up being forced to become a Death Eater. Cedric Diggory died in the tournament and Justin was stunned, though we all thought he died._

_Mom, dad and Justin ended up being killed by Voldemort, who is a royal jackass and Dumbledore and his friends killed him._

_Harry Potter and I are dating and fell in love, which people say can't be because a 13 and a 14 year old do not know what love is. All I can say is "Oh really? What is love to you?"_

_As much as I hate to say this, I am happy mom; dad and Justin were killed by Voldemort. That means that they don't have to suffer and it was fast. I'm happy knowing mom, dad and Justin are in a better place and I know we all will be together again. _

_Sure maybe not for a few years, but we all will be a family again. Well... we will always be a family no matter what._

_I will take care of Max mom, dad and Justin. We will make you proud and we love you. Forever and always._

**And that's the end. What do you think? Please review. **

**Oh and IloveAlexandharry, I hope you loved it because I wrote it for you. : )**

**~Im A Skyscraper**


	14. Ending Plans

**Hello my fellow "The Twist" readers. **

**Now, a few have asked me to write a sequel about what happens to Max and Alex. I HAVE thought about it, but decided something better. What about all of you write what you have thought might happen to them.**

**Now, my question and offer to you is write, however long, chapter of Alex and Max. I have a facebook page where you can message me personally with your chapter and I will just upload it to the story.**

**If any of you agree, at the end or beginning of the story write "Written by ..." it can by your penname or if you don't have an account just your first name. I will NOT take credit at all, and I am very honest about it too. I have my own work so why would I take someone else's that's just wrong.**

**I have many other new Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place stories I'm working on, and for The Twist, I honestly left the door open for either a sequel or for all of you to decide your own ending. I hope you guys will like to take me up on the offer.**

**Here is the link to my page:**

_ pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734?ref=hl#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734_


End file.
